


清迈爱情故事（上）

by ElaineLA



Category: Singtokrist - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 20:18:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17904938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElaineLA/pseuds/ElaineLA





	清迈爱情故事（上）

在爱你之前，啊爱人，我一无所有；  
摆荡于物品之间；  
一切都无关紧要，都没有名字；  
世界由守候的空气构成……  
一切都是别人的，又不属任何人。

直到你的美貌和贫穷  
为秋天带来丰盛的礼物。  
——聂鲁达《在爱你之前》

清迈位于泰国北部，曾是兰纳王朝的都城。这里被滨河环绕，有寓意着吉祥丰瑞的白色水鹿和白老鼠。即便是历经了缅甸人的入侵，人们仍然安静恬然地生活着，在沿河而建的古城墙边用勤劳慢慢把繁华的家园编制出来。

不过，很多年轻的孩子毕竟还是心浮气躁的。

晚夏的傍晚，几乎每个午后这里都会下雨。碧蓝碧蓝的天幕后突然传来一声闷闷的轰鸣，起初Singto心里想着作业的事情没有注意，以为是卡车开过来了，脚步没有快起来的意思，直到豆大的雨点开始一颗颗掉在自己身上，才如梦方醒，小跑起来。

中学的校服有利于跑步，白衣蓝短裤，只不过雨来得迅猛，Singto来不及跑到屋檐底下衣服就湿了大半。但他还是加快速度，低头往前奔。那个年代清迈的路不好走，坑坑洼洼积着泥沙，Singto的心情和鞋子上的黄点一样燥郁。

跑着跑着Singto突然发现前面有个人，那人也穿着他们中学的校服，不过已经浑身湿透。他还没有穿鞋，脚丫上都是泥巴。那人似乎不怕淋雨，还格外享受暴雨的袭击，慢吞吞在街上走着，虽然头被雨逼得低下去。

Singto来不及跟他打招呼，就飞快跑过去了。只是他最后转了一下头，那个男孩也抬眼看他。

雨下得越来越大。雨幕中，两个人的五官都是模糊的。

 

男孩子在某个年纪总是藏不住好奇，压抑不了空虚。Singto上课走神的时候一直在想那个男孩会不会再出现，在大雨里漫步。他无聊的笔尖仿佛自己有意识似的，在课本空白处涂出毛毛的背影来。

然后再胡乱点点点，画铺天盖地的雨。

怎么会有这样的人？这个问题其实并不重要。那时的Singto只是不想专心上课，只要能让他的心从课堂上飞出去，想什么都可以。雨中的男孩成了极度无聊时的派遣。他忍受不了摇晃在街市之间无事可做的乏味，决心和那个异于常人的人走到一起。

于是在又一个暴雨的午后，他在男孩的头顶上撑起伞。

“淋雨会感冒的，你不知道吗？”Singto大声地说，以免身旁湿漉漉着还微笑看他的男孩听不到自己的声音。

“我知道啊，”男孩也大声回答，他的眼睛因此瞪得大了些，“但是好浪漫。你都不知道走在雨里多浪漫，像在大街上洗澡一样。”

Singto扑哧一声笑了，因为枯燥的课业而疲惫烦躁已久的全身细胞突然如同得到甘霖，就这么活起来。他把伞收了，两个人边走边聊，低着头，不停被雨水打断话语。

 

男孩的名字是Krist，家住在护城河另一边。自从Singto与他熟络，才后知后觉反应过来这位朋友就是女孩子们为之脸红心跳的校之月。

“校之月，的确很写实，你的脸盘子跟满月一样大。”两个人坐在学校操场上，足球从他们眼前飞来飞去。

“脸大才能放大我帅气的五官呀。”Krist啃着Singto妈妈做的蛋卷，蛋渣接连掉在裤子上。

他们又说了一会话。上课铃响了，两个从早读逃到接近中午的身躯没有要动的迹象。

“无聊。真无聊。每天都学干巴巴的东西，还要考试。”Singto把头靠在Krist肩膀上，望着天空抱怨。

“那你为什么还要来学校？”

“我要和你一起淋雨呀。从家里赶到这里，恐怕错过了下课的时间遇不到你；来晚了，我怕雨已经停了。”

Krist哈哈大笑：“你是真的没有事情可以做啊。”

Singto点头。

“我听说，上了大学之后，我们就要忙很多事情了。作报告，实习，社会实践，什么都有。所以现在呢，”Krist在他耳边絮絮叨叨，“是我们最能玩的时候。”

Singto接上他的话：“那我们就去玩吧。”

游过护城河又游回来，光着上身在河滩上互相泼水；从Krist嘴里抢烤鱼干，牙齿咬着焦黑的鱼尾感受到一点痛意，但依然乐此不疲；身体叠着身体挤着坐在一辆摩托上，让阿叔带着他们在河堤上疾驰，Singto在Krist耳边无所顾忌地畅快大笑大叫“自由了”，傍晚的风把湿发吹干。

这就是他们的少年时代，彻日狂欢、狂奔飞驰、晃晃悠悠、肩并肩走在一起，肆意得不真实。清迈的落日在Krist的侧脸坠落，Singto凝望着它，在它染红Krist漂亮得不像话的眼睛时吻住了对方的唇。

过了很久，轻触的唇才慢慢分开。

他们踩在河堤的石头上，脚底隐隐作痛。四目相对，Krist问他：“你想试试吗，恋爱的滋味。”

“想。”

“有多想？”

“我想和你把所有能做的事情全做了。”

Krist咬着下唇朝他笑着，那眼神又潮又灼热，像是早就知道自己一定吸引住了这个极度无聊的男孩，不动声色地等他一步步靠近。滚烫的夕阳、咸咸的晚风、掠过的车灯，无意识地让感情变质异化，向无法预料的方向发展下去。

“那么，”Krist一字一顿地说，“我也想。”

天凉了，秋天来到。

“It's all gonna happen世事无常 尽人皆知”  
“And that's where the beginning of the end begun结束便是新一个开始的昭示”  
“Everybody knew that we had too much fun所有人都知道我们寻欢作乐”  
“We were skippin' school and drinkin' on the job我们逃课 去工作 喝酒”  
“Sweet sixteen and we had arrived甜蜜的十六岁已经来到”

清迈一向以祥和稳重著称，治安良好，夜间的护城河面上只有零星灯光。

他们找了一处石头细小的地方。Krist躺在河滩上，回头就能看见沉默的河水。他赤裸的胸口在夜风中起了一点小疙瘩，在Singto没头没脑的舔舐中缓缓舒展。

他们都是偷听过大人卧房的坏孩子，在旎旎春梦中渴望另一具身体的柔软。那些难以启齿的欲望，夹杂冒险的冲动、对世俗既定的怀疑，在这个夜晚使他们亲密无间地拥抱，唇齿交缠，拥抱，融合。

除此之外，恋人之间还要做什么呢？他们没有生存的负担，没有被戳穿谎言的窘迫，只有发泄不完的虚无、躁动和性欲。

Krist唇角渗出鲜血，他疼得小小颤抖着，但插进自己身体里的男孩没有意识到他的痛苦，自顾自动了起来。Singto把他压在身下，手撑在他耳侧青筋暴凸。他伸出双臂试图减缓腿间的攻击，却只能在暴风雨般的抽插中徒劳地搂住对方的脖子。

这场性事如同午后的雨噼噼啪啪让他痛，淋雨会感冒发烧甚至得肺炎死掉，但他说漫步雨中很浪漫，不要跑，不要怕——享受雨水灌进身体迅速填充自己的内脏的充实感，享受呼吸被蛮横地夺去的无尽窒息……

出血了不要怕，他们胡乱扔到一边的校服会把他擦净；太痛了也没关系，恋人不成节奏鲁莽的喘息会让自己意乱情迷……这个男孩，狠狠占有他的男孩，现在是他全部的欢愉。

 

——“我们准备着深深地领受 那些意想不到的奇迹”  
——“无论生活将如何惩罚”  
——“至少现在你我属于自己”


End file.
